


Let Go (A.K.A the one with the Sex Blanket)

by Jude81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, ladies getting it on, lots of sin, sex blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: Lexa has trouble letting go, and Clarke is determined to help Lexa relax enough to let her body do what is natural.Also, she goes to Raven for help about sex.For all the ladies who worry about making a mess. Some messes are just super hot and sexy. ;)





	Let Go (A.K.A the one with the Sex Blanket)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Smut Sunday! So...this story is actually inspired by a post by Rae D. Magdon. Someone had sent her a question on tumblr, and Rae mentioned sex blankets. I had never heard of them, so I googled sex blankets. And let's just say, this was information I needed years ago. My life is changed.

“Let go, baby. You can do it. Just let go for me,” Clarke curled her fingers, dragging the tips hard against the soft, spongy spot on Lexa’s front wall. She smiled at the way Lexa squirmed on the bed, raising her hips to meet each of Clarke’s thrusts, her hands scrambling to find purchase in the sheets twisted around their bodies.

Wisps of hair were sticking to her face, and her cheeks were flushed red, her neck a blushing pink. Her legs were shaking, partially splayed out, and her stomach was rippling in time with the clenching of her jaw. Her skin glowed in the light of the candles, moist and smooth, and Clarke was once again in awe of how beautiful she was.

Lexa whimpered, unclenching her jaw so she could suck in more air, her chest heaving slightly. She was exhausted and chasing that last orgasm, but it crouched just out of reach. She could hear Clarke murmuring to her, feel the heat of her breath hitting her swollen clit, and when she felt Clarke’s tongue slide across the hard bundle of nerves, she couldn’t stop the groan ripped from her aching chest.

But it was her fingers, the way Clarke hooked them against that spot inside of her, and she could feel the tingling and burning in her sex, and she stiffened, automatically fighting the impending rush. She grit her teeth, jerking her hips erratically, and she felt the tears prick her eyes. She could feel the pressure building in her sex and the panic settling between her ribs. She reached down grabbing for Clarke’s hand, trying to stop her thrusting fingers.

“N-no…stop.” She groaned on the last word, her breath ricocheting in her mouth before tumbling past her lips in harsh bursts that sounded too loud in her own ears. She pressed against the top of Clarke’s fingers effectively stopping her, and she winced and tilted her head up at the ceiling for a brief moment knowing she was going to have to get out of bed.

Clarke groaned and dropped her head on the inside of Lexa’s thigh, wanting desperately to curse, but not wanting Lexa to feel bad. She kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh, slowly pulling her fingers out of Lexa’s slick sex, already missing the way it felt to be inside of her.

“Baby…”

“No…I have to pee. I’m sorry…”

“Baby, no you don’t…” She could hear the plea in her own voice, but Lexa was already moving, disentangling herself from Clarke’s grasp, and she reluctantly let go of her hips, flopping back on the bed face first as Lexa stumbled from the bed on shaky, coltish legs.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her face in the warm, slightly damp spots in the sheets. Every time, without fail, that she rubbed her fingers against that patch inside of Lexa, this was the end result. She wanted Lexa to let go, to relax and trust her enough to carry her through it. But something about the build-up, the pressure or maybe the slight tingle made Lexa panic.

She sighed again and rolled onto her back bringing her fingers to her mouth. She slid them between her lips, humming at the sweet and salty taste of Lexa on her fingers. She licked them carefully, making sure they were clean, and she had stripped them of all of Lexa’s taste. She knew the night was over, that Lexa would return in a few minutes, head down, long waves of hair hiding her flushed face. A face not necessarily flushed from pleasure but embarrassment. And she would do what she always did, wrap her in her arms and tell her how beautiful she was, that she loved her. They would fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. And Clarke would still be the luckiest woman alive.

But first she had to change the sheets. They were only slightly damp in places from the combined sweat of their rigorous and enthusiastic love-making, but she knew that messes made Lexa uncomfortable, made her withdraw a little inside of herself. And it always hurt to see the shadows in Lexa’s eyes, so even though Clarke didn’t mind sleeping in sheets temporarily stained with the evidence of their pleasure, she changed them anyway.

She hurriedly stripped the bed, rolling the sheets up into a ball and tossing them into the hamper, before pulling a new set and tucking them over the mattress. She flopped back on the bed and waited patiently for Lexa to emerge.

**********************

Lexa sat on the toilet, elbows on her knees and face in her hands. She did need to pee, but it was so little. And she knew she’d done it again, mistaken the urge to pee for… She flushed just thinking about it, and she wished she knew how to let go, to stop fighting the urge to cum so hard that she would dampen even soak the sheets under them. She bit her lip. She’d done it once. With Costia. And she’d been mortified by the huge wet spot she’d left on the sheets, on the fact that it had soaked down into the mattress. Costia hadn’t said anything about it, just changed the sheets. But Costia had never tried to make her cum like that again. And Lexa had settled for half-orgasms and pleasant trembles.

But Clarke was different. She seemed determined to make Lexa come hard enough to flood the bed, and she was terrified it might actually happen, that it would be more than Clarke had bargained for; and she didn’t know if she could stand to see the look of distaste on Clarke’s face. She had never forgotten the look on Costia’s face, that fleeting grimace that had crossed her face when Lexa had gushed onto the sheets.

She sighed heavily before wiping and grimacing at the way her sex still tingled. She could still feel it. The heaviness low in her abdomen, the pressure inside her sex; the orgasm slumbering around the edges and curves of her body. It wouldn’t take much. She could go back in and ask Clarke to finish what she started, but she knew she would only end up fighting it again; and it would only end in disappointment. Not for Clarke, Clarke was never disappointed with her. But she would be disappointed that she couldn’t Clarke what she wanted, which was to give Lexa what her body craved. She chuckled at the irony.

She washed her hands before slipping out of the bathroom door. She hovered for a moment in the doorway, drinking in the sight of Clarke on her back in the middle of the bed, hair splayed messily across the pillow, the new sheet haphazardly hanging off her hips; one hand tucked under her head, the other hand idly rubbing her tummy. She smiled at the sight of it.

She shuffled over to the bed, biting her lip when Clarke looked up at her. But she sighed in relief the moment Clarke opened her arms, and she eagerly clambered onto the bed and into Clarke’s arms. She pulled the sheet up over them to their shoulders as she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder, her arm wrapping around the other girl’s waist.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered into the soft skin of Clarke’s neck.

“Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing.” Her voice was soft but firm, and Lexa shivered at the sound of it, snuggling further into Clarke’s embrace. She let her eyes close, content and calm in Clarke’s arms. She ignored the fullness in her body, and she fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Clarke’s breathing.

*********************

“I don’t know what to do, Raven.” Clarke dropped her bookbag on the floor and threw herself onto the couch, scowling at the floor as she wrapped her arms around a pillow, bringing it to her chest and squeezing tightly.

Raven looked up from the wires she was re-connecting in the small robot she was making. She stared at Clarke for a moment, taking in the tense lines of her body, the heavy slant of her eyebrows, and the dark scowl on her face.

“You look like Grumpy Cat.” She returned to her work, picking up the tiny pliers to move the wires into place.

“Fuck you, Reyes.”

“Been there, done that, Clarkey.” She chuckled at Clarke’s irritated huff, before returning to her work again. She moved the wires into place, reconnecting them, before setting the small metal plate. She smiled and laid down her tools before sitting up on her stool and stretching. She groaned in relief when her spine popped, and she carefully slid off the stool, waiting a moment to catch her equilibrium.

She limped over to the couch, wincing at the ache in her leg. She knew she’d catch hell from Anya for sitting so long on the stool. Oh well. She’d just pout and beg, and Anya would fold like a cheap deck of cards. She’d still manage to get a nice long leg massage from her girlfriend, and her girlfriend would get…well…she smirked at the thought of exactly what she would give Anya later tonight.

“Earth to Raven! Hey! Can we please concentrate on me? And lose the dopey look on your face. It’s unnatural,” muttered Clarke as she glared up at Raven before turning her attention back to the pillow she was mangling.

“Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?” Raven sat down next to her and bumped Clarke’s shoulder hard. She stretched her legs out and settled into the couch.

Clarke sighed, not looking at Raven. “Sorry. You’re right.”

“What’s going on, Clarkey? You and Lexa ok?”

“Yes!” Clarke sighed again and scrunched further down into the couch, resting her head on Raven’s shoulder. “No, we are good. Best nine months of my life.”

“Hey! What about us?” Raven huffed in exaggeration, pouting at Clarke.

Clarke laughed and shook her head, kissing Raven on the cheek. “You and I were never a love match, Reyes. Don’t get me wrong, you’re my best friend, my person, and the sex was awesome. But Lexa…” she sighed, a soft smile lighting up her face. “God…I don’t even know sometimes what I did to deserve her.” She shrugged and wrinkled her nose. “Hell I don’t deserve her. And hopefully the universe doesn’t figure that out.”

Raven laughed and booped her on the nose, “I was just teasing you. Trust me. I get it. I mean…yeah the sex was great between us… mainly because of me.”

“Hey!”

Raven ignored Clarke’s exclamation of indignation, “Like I was saying…mainly ‘cuz of me. But Anya…damn…I never would have thought I could love someone so much. And I especially love it when she pins me down and uses her tongue to…”

Clarke clapped her hands over her ears, “Ok! Enough! I don’t need to hear about all the kinky shit you and Lexa’s cousin get up into!”

“Spoilsport,” muttered Raven, pretending to be offended.

When Clarke didn’t bother to reply, she turned and looked at her, eyeing the slight slump of her shoulders, the way her fingers plucked nervously at her shorts.

“Ok…what gives, Clarkey.”

“It’s just…Lexa…I dunno…I can’t seem to make her cum.” At Raven’s look of disbelief, she hurried on, “I mean…I can. And she does. But she always holds back. I can feel it in her body! Her muscles get really tight, she clenches her jaw, but she doesn’t just let go. I mean. She has orgasms. But not The Orgasm.”

“Ok, what the hell is The Orgasm?”

Clarke groaned, “You know…the really wet one. The one that spins her head around, makes her see stars, and believe in god.”

Raven nodded. “So, she squirts.”

“Raven!”

“What!” Shot back the brunette as she rolled her eyes.

“She can, but she won’t. Like I know the orgasms she has are pleasant, but they don’t wreck her. Not like my orgasms wreck me. She can destroy me with her tongue.”

“Ok. Ewww. I didn’t need to know that, Clarkey.”  She laughed at Clarke’s indignant huff.

“So your saying when you hit her G Spot, instead of cumming she fights it?”

“Yup.”

Raven settled back into the couch, brows scrunched. She tapped her chin with her finger, thinking for a moment before she grinned. “So she’s afraid of cumming that hard?”

“Yeah. I think it has something to do with her ex. She was only ever with one other person besides me. Costia. They were together in high school and broke up her senior year. I mean…Lexa didn’t even date again until me, and it’s our senior year of college now.”

She growled low in her chest, anger slithering along her nerves, “Lexa doesn’t really talk much about Costia but she kind of hinted that she came once like that, and it was a lot. Like soaked the sheets, mattress, and Costia wasn’t pleased.”

Raven nodded, seeing the problem for what it was. For all her brains and beauty, Lexa was shy and a little awkward and far more self-conscious than Raven could fully grasp. Everyone loved Lexa, but Lexa had trouble believing that people really loved her. At least anyone other than Anya and her Uncle Gustus who had raised Lexa after her parents had passed.

“Ok. Yup. I know what you need.” Raven leaned forward, grabbing her iPad off the coffee table. She quickly brought up Amazon and typed in a couple words before handing the tablet to Clarke. “This is what you need.”

Clarke stared at the screen in confusion. Blankets? They needed blankets? “Raven, we have blankets. More blankets are not going to help. She doesn’t want to get anything wet and messy. She’s a little OCD about that.”

Raven rolled her eyes and tapped the screen, “Not this kind of blanket, Clarkey. Trust me. This you need.”

Clarke stared at the screen again, her eyes flicking over the descriptions of blankets. “A sex blanket? What on earth is a sex blanket?”

Raven sighed and nudged Clarke’s shoulder. “Just fucking read about them, ok? I’m gonna go get drinks.” She heaved herself up out of the couch, wincing a little at the pain burning through her leg. She slowly shuffled into the kitchen, leaving Clarke to peruse her options.

Clarke slowly flicked through the blankets on the screen, her mouth open in surprise. She tapped on the Liberator blanket and brought up the description.

_Supreme plush throw blanket, specially lined to soak-up fluids and liquids. One side is extraordinarily soft microfiber, the other is silky satin. Inner moisture barrier ensures your bedding stays spotless. Discreet for travel and merging with your current bedding. Machine-washable._

She was so absorbed in what she was reading that she didn’t hear Raven come back into the room, until the girl plopped back down next to her. Clarke let the table fall back into her lap, and she accepted the Angry Orchard cider from her without comment.

“So? What do you think?”

“I had no idea they made these. But do they work?”

“Yeah, according to Bellamy they do.”

“Bell has one?”

“Yup, apparently Echo is a squirter.”

Clarke wrinkled her nose at the thought of the older graduate student. They weren’t particularly close, Echo was rather stand-offish, but this was still too much information about the older woman.

“So what color?”

“The dark green,” murmured Clarke absently, as she picked at the label on her bottle. “Matches her eyes.” Her mind was churning and tumbling so quickly, that she could barely grasp one coherent thoughts. Would it work? Would it help Lexa relax enough to know she wouldn’t make a mess? Or would it make her more self-conscious?

“Ok. Move your ass.” Raven pushed against Clarke’s shoulder, rousing her from the couch. “Buy your sex blanket and get off my couch. Anya is coming over in a few minutes, and we are gonna fuck on every surface of the living room.”

“Ewww, Raven!”

“What? We’ve already fucked in the bedroom and kitchen. Living room was next on our list.” Raven shrugged, not caring in the least at the way Clarke wrinkled her nose at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked back down at the iPad, memorizing which one it was that she wanted before handing it back to Raven and then throwing her arms around the girl and squeezing her tightly.

“Thanks, Raven.”

“No, worries, Clarkey.”

**********************

Clarke smoothed the blanket down on the bed one more time, wiping away non-existent wrinkles. It was a brilliant jade green, and smooth and soft to the touch. She hoped Lexa liked it, and she was desperately hoping that it would help Lexa feel safer, more relaxed. She took a deep breath, before lighting the candles on the bureau across the room and the candles on the two night stands that flanked the bed. It was more candles than she really cared for, but Lexa loves candles. Was even mildly obsessed with them, although she would deny it and claim that there was no such thing as too many candles.

She lit the last candle and set the lighter down, staring around the room bathed in a soft glow. It was warm enough that they didn’t really need any covers, but cool enough that the room wasn’t smothering. She’d sprayed the pillows with lavender, knowing how much Lexa loved the smell, hoping it would help relax her also.

She smiled in satisfaction before stopping to check her hair in the mirror, running her hands threw the tousled waves one last time. She eyed her soft white t-shirt critically before deciding against it. She pulled it over her head and folded it neatly and put it back in her drawer. She knew how much Lexa loved her breasts, and since she was a woman on a mission, there wasn’t any point in being subtle about it. Besides, Lexa never really understood subtle. Subtleties often made her anxious, because she over-analyzed everything, concluding there were too many variables and too many possibilities to arrive to a conclusion.

She shook her head in affectionate amusement at the thought of her supremely intelligent, beautiful nerd. She knew Lexa would appreciate Clarke displaying her breasts with nothing covering them. She smirked as she looked down at her breasts. They never failed to garner Lexa’s attention or make her stutter in awe.

“Let’s do this,” she muttered. She smoothed her hands down her silk boxers before climbing onto the bed and laying down, propping herself up a little on the pillows. She crossed her ankles and waited patiently, knowing that Lexa would be walking through the front door any moment. She was interning at a local school, teaching first graders, and school had let out thirty minutes ago. She flicked her eyes to towards the small alarm clock on the stand, smiling when she heard footsteps in the living.

“Babe? Clarke?”

She said nothing, listening carefully at the sounds of Lexa moving around in the living room. No doubt hanging up her coat, setting her bag down next to the coffee table. Two minutes later, and she heard the soft tap on her bedroom door.

“Babe? You in here?” Lexa opened the door slowly, letting it swing open as she stood in the doorway. She smiled at the sight of Clarke on the bed, the room alit with far more candles than she knew Clarke preferred. Obviously Clarke had a goal in mind, and it made her smile and shiver in anticipation.

She padded her way across the room to come to stand at the foot of the bed. She reached out and trailed her fingers across Clarke’s bare feet, smiling when Clarke’s feet twitched and the girl giggled.

“And what is all this? Hmmmmm?”

“Well, we’ve both been working so hard this week. Especially you. I know chasing around twenty seven-year-old kids isn’t easy. I thought you might like to relax a little with me.” She wiggled her eyebrows, pulling herself into a sitting position and holding her arms out for Lexa.

Lexa smiled and put her knee on the bed, prepared to crawl up it and into Clarke’s waiting arms, only to be stopped by the blood shaking her head and flicking her fingers at her.

“Uh-uh. No clothes allowed.”

Lexa laughed, and reached up quickly unbuttoning the long-sleeved blue oxford shirt. She slid it off her shoulders and arms, carefully shaking it out and folding it. She looked around, realizing the arm chair was too far away, and she really didn’t want to leave her spot long enough to set the shirt properly onto the chair. She took a deep breath and dropped it onto the floor, trying to ignore the way it lay splayed out obscenely on the floor. She quickly unbuttoned her pants, letting them pool around her ankles and stepping out of them, ignoring the now rumpled pile of her clothing.

She shrugged a little at the look of surprise on Clarke’s face, before quickly crawling onto the bed, hesitating only a moment at the feel of the soft blanket under her hands, and shuffling forward on her knees, until she was able to straddle Clarke’s lap, settling herself into her arms. “I didn’t want to delay,” she muttered as she blushed a little sliding her arms around Clarke’s shoulders.

Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, splaying her hands flat against the smooth skin of Lexa’s back. Her fingers tripped over the catches of her bra, and she quickly unhooked it, pulling it off her shoulders and arms before tossing it to the side. She buried her face in the warm crook of Lexa’s neck, inhaling deeply before dropping soft kisses along her tender skin.

She nibbled and sucked lightly at the warm skin under her lips before turning her attention to the elegant slash and curve of Lexa’ jawline. She dragged her teeth lightly over her jawline, kissing it wetly, enjoying the way Lexa tilted her face to give her more room, before dropping soft kisses on her cheeks and across her nose, until Lexa huffed at her gently and leaned forward capturing her lips with her own.

She melted into the wet heat of Lexa’s mouth, groaning lightly at the feel of the older girl’s tongue sliding against her own. Her mind was almost blissfully blank, and she dropped her hands to Lexa’s waist, dancing her fingertips across the toned stomach, marveling at the smoothness of the skin. She tickled her fingers across the lattice of brunette’s ribs, and smirked when she shied away from the tender touch that tickled her ribs just a little too much.

Lexa pressed her mouth harder against Clarke’s, coaxing out each sweet sigh to swallow and make her own. They tangled in the wet warmth of each other’s mouths, both searching, fighting for control; pressing forward and then darting back, only to do it all over again, soft giggles and murmurs dripping from their lips.

Lexa could feel the warmth whorl in her belly, and she felt as if the air was slowly being sucked out of the bedroom or perhaps it was her lungs. She couldn’t breathe as Clarke plundered and took what she wanted. Her chest ached, and she tore her mouth from Clarke’s, pressing her face into Clarke’s neck panting against her skin. She licked the sweat beginning to form on the pale skin. She dragged her tongue over the fluttering pulse and barely resisted the urge to sink her teeth into it. Instead she swirled her tongue across it, flattened her tongue hard against the pulse, and let it beat into her own flesh.

She couldn’t resist and scraped her teeth across it again, relishing the jerk of Clarke’s body against her own. She sucked hard on her pulse, deliberately bruising the soft skin. She knew Clarke loved it, loved seeing the marks that Lexa left, loved it when Lexa later pushed her fingers against the soft bruises, making her hiss in pleasure.

Clarke groaned deep in her chest. She would never get used to how quickly Lexa could turn her into a mewling mess with just the press of her mouth, the hot swirl of her tongue, and the gentle scrape of her teeth. No, she would never get used to it, not when the little swirl of warmth in her belly was slowly twisting and growing, and her muscles were starting to tighten deliciously. She shuddered at the feel of Lexa’s tongue against her pulse, the harsh suck against her flesh.

Clarke pulled back, her fingers hooking into the top of Lexa’s panties. “Off. These off. Now.” She tugged at them, jostling her legs until Lexa took the hint and pulled herself off Clarke’s lap. Clarke immediately slid her hands into Lexa’s panties, pulling them down her long legs and throwing them off the bed. She smiled when she felt Lexa’s hands pulling at her boxers, and she slid down the bed and raised her hips, so Lexa could pull them off her legs.

Within a moment, they were deliciously naked, bodies pressed tightly together. Clarke ran her hands down Lexa’s back to grasp her bottom, squeezing it and dragging her fingers across the round swells. She tapped the back of Lexa’s thighs, causing the brunette to raise her head, from its places on Clarke’s chest.

Once Lexa had raised herself up slightly to look down at Clarke, Clarke twisted her body, effectively pushing Lexa onto her back. She laughed at Lexa’s indignant squeal, and she pinned her to the bed, her hands gently clasping Lexa’s wrists, and pinning them over her head. She pressed her hips into Lexa’s, smiling as Lexa squirmed underneath her.

“I bought you something,” she whispered as she leaned down, nuzzling Lexa’s neck, sucking lightly along her collarbones. She dropped wet, open-mouthed kisses along her upper chest, slowly blazing a hot trail across her breasts, until her lips closed around a stiff nipple. She busied herself for a moment, rolling her hard nipple between her lips, sliding her tongue around it, sucking gently.

She released it finally with a wet pop and looked up into Lexa’s wide eyes. She could see the older girl was having trouble focusing on her, slowly losing herself in the pleasure. “Lexa,” she murmured, waiting for the girl to focus on her.

Clarke grasped Lexa’s hand and pressed it flat against the blanket. “Can you feel it?”

It took Lexa a moment, before she realized what Clarke meant. She wiggled her fingers into the plush blanket, smiling at the softness that flushed against her fingers. “It’s soft.” Her brow scrunched, “but we have blankets, Clarke.”

Clarke leaned up on one elbow, letting the fingers of her hand fall lightly onto Lexa’s forehead. She smoothed the small furrow in her brow, and tangled her fingers with Lexa’s pressed against the blanket. “It’s a special blanket.” She leaned down and pressed her mouth lightly to Lexa’s.

“It’s a sex blanket,” she breathed against Lexa’s lips. Freezing when Lexa pulled back slightly.

“A sex blanket?”

Clarke nodded, rubbing her thumb across the back of Lexa’s hand. “Yes. It’s incredibly soft and absorbent. The back of it is lined…” she hesitated a moment, her eyes searching Lexa’s soft green. “Nothing will soak through, and it is very easy to clean. Just pull it off the bed and throw it into the washing machine.”

She licked her lips nervously when Lexa said nothing, just stared at her. “Lexa?”

Lexa stared at her for a moment before turning her head to the side, biting her lip. She felt Clarke slump slightly, felt the blonde press her lips against the underside of her jaw. “Baby?”

She licked her lips, her belly twisting slightly. She could hear the plea in Clarke’s silence, and she blew out a breath wanting to give Clarke this. “Nothing soaks through?”

“Nothing. I promise, baby. Look Bell has one. Uses it with Echo, and apparently swears by it.”

Lexa coughed in surprise and turned to meet Clarke’s worried gaze. “Really? Echo?”

“Yeah. I called Bell and asked him about the blanket, and he said Echo is the same way. She always used to um…” Clarke shifted a little, letting her leg fall between Lexa’s. “She used to hold back too, worried about making a mess, worried Bell wouldn’t understand. So Bell bought her the blanket. And they both love it.”

Lexa could feel the heat climbing into her cheeks, and she looked away in embarrassment. She felt Clarke move, press against her legs, until she opened them, and Clarke settled between her thighs.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. I want you to feel comfortable. Safe.” Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s breast, swirling her tongue across a nipple. “And god, I want to make you cum so hard, you can’t remember your own name. I want you soar so high that you can’t breathe, and I will catch you before you fall.”

Lexa bit her lip again before reaching down and cupping Clarke’s face. She pulled gently until Clarke reluctantly let go of her nipple. She pulled Clarke’s face to her own, rubbing her nose against Clarke’s, pressing her mouth lightly against Clarke’s, her tongue sliding across her lips. “Ok,” she breathed against her mouth, and she smiled into the hungry kiss Clarke pressed into her mouth.

She giggled as Clarke wiggled and eagerly kissed her way down her chest, stopping only long enough to tug lightly on her nipples, rolling them with her tongue before kissing her way down her belly. She dipped her tongue into Lexa’s belly button, causing the brunette to shy away from her while muttering half-hearted claims that it was ticklish.

She traced her tongue along the web of Lexa’s ribs, her hands wrapped around her waist. She wiggled down, dragging her tongue down her abdomen, kissing along the top of her hip bones. She nuzzled her nose into the divots of her hips, sliding her tongue along the top of the bone, before sucking it into her mouth.

The breathy whisper of “Klark” that tumbled past Lexa’s lips was almost Clarke’s undoing, and it froze her in place, her heart trampling madly in her chest. She felt tears sting her eyes, her heart swelling and pressing against her ribcage. She looked up into Lexa’s green eyes, too overwhelmed to say anything, but eager to taste her own name upon Lexa’s lips.

She crawled up Lexa’s body, her mouth pressing eagerly against Lexa’s. And Lexa gladly let her in, let her plunder her mouth for the name. She rolled her tongue around Clarke’s, hissing in her mouth, and she let out a muffled yelp when Clarke caught her tongue between her teeth and bit lightly, then sucked Lexa’s tongue into her hot mouth.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s back, clutching at the muscles bunching and twitching. She squirmed and her breath hitched as Clarke continued to suck on her tongue, and she felt the air trickling out of her lungs, but she was having trouble drawing in breath against the tight seal of their mouths. She pushed firmly against Clarke’s upper shoulders until she finally released her mouth with a wet pop.

Clarke sat back on her haunches, straddling Lexa’s hips. She pressed down against Lexa’s pelvis, and smiled when she felt the answering upward thrust. She let the warmth in her belly curl and swish through her muscles. She looked down at Lexa’s face, admiring the swollen and darkly pinkened lips. Her skin was flushed and moist in the low candlelight, and her jade eyes gleamed. Clarke felt the desire cut through her lower belly, and she shifted again, more than conscious of the moisture that had gathered between her thighs.

Lexa lay there, her hands upon Clarke’s thighs, before she drew them up Clarke’s belly, smiling at the feel of the slight curve in her hands. She stopped just short of Clarke’s breasts, running her fingertips lightly on the skin below her breasts so that her knuckles just barely scraped against the bottom curve of her breasts.

She let her fingers trail up Clarke’s breasts, flicking lightly at her nipples that had hardened. She licked her lips, eager to feel them against her lips, taste them on her tongue. She leaned up, sliding her arms fully around Clarke’s waist, pulling her up on her knees and latched on to her collarbone. She nibbled and slid her tongue across its length, smiling into the wet flesh as Clarke shuddered in her arms. She licked and sucked at the hollow of Clarke’s throat, pulling the flesh between her teeth. She left behind little lilac imprints of her teeth, and after each bite, she soothed it with her tongue.

Lexa had never been a breast woman until Clarke. But she was honest enough to admit her infatuation with the heavy weight of them in her hands, of the way the plump, rosy nipples capped the creamy swells, of the taste of them in her mouth. And she was addicted to the raspy groan that never failed to erupt from Clarke’s chest when she tugged on her nipples with her teeth, nibbling just enough to make it sting just the way Clarke enjoyed.

Clarke hummed quietly, when slender fingers found purchase around her nipples and rolled them lightly, tugging gently, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her feel an answering tug deep in her belly. Her clit twitched, and she tilted her head back, moaning lightly at the feel of Lexa’s fingers mapping her breasts.

She reluctantly tipped her head forward, pressing her lips against Lexa’s forehead and leaning forward, pushing her weight against Lexa’s. “Lay back, baby.” She smiled when Lexa whined. “You can play with them later. Lay back.” She coaxed Lexa into laying back, and she situated herself again until she was laying on her side pressed against Lexa’s side, one leg thrown across Lexa’s.

She kissed her way back down Lexa’s breasts, wrapping her lips around one dark nipple, enjoying the feel of the dark pink swell in her mouth. She sucked lightly, flicking her tongue back and forth over the nipple, pleased when it hardened even more into a tight bud. She licked it, and played gently with it, occasionally dragging her teeth over the pebbled flesh. She was rewarded by Lexa’s hand tightening in her hair, and the other hand scrabbling for purchase on her shoulder. She switched her attention to the other nipple, playing with it, suckling for a brief moment, enjoying how it swelled in her mouth, until she reluctantly moved along, her fingers and mouth and tongue finding purchase along Lexa’s belly.

She slid her hands under Lexa’s bottom, cupping the firm cheeks and squeezing them. She dusted soft kisses across the neatly trimmed strip of hair on her sex, enjoying the way the small hairs tickled her lips. She nuzzled her nose into the small strip of hair before sliding lower, pushing her shoulders between Lexa’s thighs, dragging her mouth along the inside of her warm thighs.

Lexa whimpered, unhappy with how Clarke was avoiding the one spot she needed her most, teasing her instead with wet kisses and nibbles on the inside of her thighs. She squeezed her thighs around Clarke’s head, hoping the blonde would get the hint. She whimpered at the pulsing she could feel in her slick flesh. She wanted more, and she pumped her hips futilely in the air, unable to find purchase on anything to help relieve the growing ache.

Clarke breathed deeply, inhaling the Lexa’s scent. It filled her nose and lay heavy on her tongue, slightly musky and sweet. She clicked her teeth together, then dragged her tongue along the bottoms of her front teeth. She scraped her tongue repeatedly, her chest heaving as she tried to etch the scent forever in her mind. She grunted and pushed down, letting her knees go out from under her. She lay between Lexa’s legs, gratified when Lexa lifted one leg around her back, drawing her closer.

Clarke blew across the slightly damp, short hairs and then leaned down tracing the edges of the strip, and splaying her tongue wetly along the smooth flesh on the sides. She flattened her tongue against Lexa, feeling both the smooth flesh and coarse hair. She groaned at the contradictory sensations, and she dipped her head down and filled her mouth with Lexa.

She simply held her briefly in her mouth then pulled back and slid her thumbs up the inside of her folds, pulling them apart gently so she could look at the glistening flesh in front of her. She blew lightly across Lexa’s inner folds, slightly enamored with the way that her flesh clenched and shivered. Her sex was a deep rosy pink, glistening with silky gloss. Her inner lips were like soft petals, and Clarke purred deep in her chest when she slid her tongue along the folds. She sucked them in between her lips, running her tongue along the furled edges.

Lexa tightened against Clarke’s mouth, groaning softly at the feel of the heat of her mouth against her wet sex. She felt the heat in her belly expand and fill her muscles as they strained for more. Her toes curled slightly, and she felt tingles rushing along her skin. She widened her legs further to give Clarke more room, despite the growing urge to simply press her sex into Clarke’s face and grind until she could feel that first breaking orgasm. She tried to steady her trembling muscles, breathing deeply and exhaling in a harsh rush, but she couldn’t focus long enough to regain control of her body, as she felt Clarke’s tongue insistently push between her folds, tracing her moist flesh.

Clarke flattened her tongue and licked up the center of Lexa’s sex, letting the tip of her tongue rest on the underside of Lexa’s clit. She gently traced the little bud with her tongue and then flicked her tongue across the tip of it. She coaxed it gently from its hood, and when she felt it begin to swell a little, she sucked on it lightly, until Lexa’s jerking hips dislodged her lips from around her clit.

Lexa groaned, her fingers finders their way into Clarke’s hair, her other hand pressed flat against the plush blanket, making her aware of its purpose. She felt the heat coil harshly in her belly, making her muscles strain and tighten. She arched into Clarke’s mouth, and she could feel the air hit the dampness that had gathered at her lower back. She was flushed and moist, twisting her body searching for something more that sat on the edges of her senses. She growled in frustration when she felt Clarke’s tongue relax and let go of her clit, but she groaned when she felt the wet muscle trace her opening. Her swollen, inner muscles instinctively tried to grab the tip of Clarke’s tongue and pull her in, but Clarke resisted, pulling back and continuing to trace around her opening, gathering the wetness along her tongue only to smear it messily against her clit.

Clarke panted hard against Lexa’s swollen sex. Her face was wet from Lexa’s glistening sex, and her taste lay heavy on her tongue, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to simply bury her face inside of Lexa, but she resisted, instead grinding her tongue against Lexa’s swollen clit. She massaged her tongue against her hot sex, sliding her tongue up and down between her inner lips, and then pressing messily against her clit.

She smiled when she felt the first hard roll of Lexa’s hips, heard the first stuttering gasps, and she wrapped her lips around Lexa’s clit, sucking it hard for a moment, as Lexa whined and twisted under her hands as she pinned her hips to the bed. It took only a minute, and Lexa was shaking in under her, her sex contracting under her.

She pulled back just enough to gaze up at Lexa, her chin shining with Lexa’s orgasm. She rubbed her palms over Lexa’s hipbone, murmuring nonsensical words under her breath, as she let Lexa slowly come down from her high, before she dipped her head back down, her tongue finding Lexa’s entrance. She pushed her tongue past the tight ring of muscle, swirling it around and then dipping back out.

She traced her tongue lightly through her still sensitive sex, bringing her fingers to Lexa’s entrance. She slipped her index finger inside, moaning slightly at the feel of Lexa’s tight sex gripping her finger and pulling her in deeper. She twisted her finger lightly, pulling it back out and then easing it back inside. She thrust gently, not going to deeply, letting Lexa acclimate.

“This good, baby?” She pressed her mouth to the top of her mound, her tongue sliding above her clit, just barely brushing against. She circled her clit with her tongue, careful not to put too much pressure on it, knowing it would only be uncomfortable for Lexa right then.

Lexa groaned and raised her hips, pushing down, effectively taking in more of Clarke. “Mo-more. Please. More.” She shivered at the feel of Clarke’s second finger pressing against her entrance, and she whimpered and twisted against the soft blanket, before bearing down with her hips.

Clarke pressed her middling finger to Lexa’s entrance, carefully nudging it inside, until she slid all the way inside, both her fingers snuggled deep inside Lexa. She kissed the tip of her clit, breathing across it, smiling as it twitched. She waited for Lexa to relax her hips.

“Ready, baby?” And when Lexa nodded, she eased her fingers out before pushing them back inside. She soon found a gentle rhythm, thrusting and pumping in and out of Lexa’s tight sex. She started to curl her fingers slightly, barely dragging them along her front wall on every third or fourth thrust, not wanting to overwhelm Lexa too quickly.

Lexa pulsed around her, her muscles clasping Clarke’s fingers, pulling them deeper into herself. And she felt empty every time she felt, Clarke pull her fingers back, and she automatically clutched greedily at Clarke, when she slid back inside. She never wanted it to end, the rhythm coursing through her body, until even her heart matched each thrust and pump of Clarke’s fingers.  

She could feel the pressure low in her belly, the heavy weight of her own flesh pulsing inside of herself. She wanted to scream and cry. She could feel it swelling inside of her with every hard drag of Clarke’s fingers. And she whimpered at the strain in her muscles, and she could hear Clarke whispering to her to let go that she would catch her. She let her jaw slacken pushed her legs out.

“I’ve got you, baby. It’s ok. Just let go. Just let it take you.” Clarke pressed each word into Lexa’s wet, hot flesh, branding them into her sex, until Lexa shivered and jerked, matching the pump of her fingers.

  
“Harder,” Lexa muttered, eyes tight knowing she needed that last bit of pressure to overwhelm her and pitch her headlong into her orgasm. She immediately felt the firm press of Clarke’s fingers against her swollen flesh, and when Clarke rubbed it, she bore down hard groaning at the sudden rush, the burst of stars behind her eyes. She felt the cold burn sweep up through her straining muscles, and her mouth fell open, and Clarke’s name tumbled past her lips, straining and brutal, crashing between them.

Her chest heaved and her sex clenched and she was sure she had probably drowned Clarke in the cum that had pulsed wetly from her body. Her body jerked once, twice, and she groaned pushing against Clarke’s face when she felt the blonde’s hot mouth close sharply around her clit and suck hard. She squeezed tightly, bearing down with her hips, her body clenching wetly around Clarke’s fingers that were still pressed against her flesh.

She bucked her hips, relieved when Clarke let go of her clit, only to groan and shake when she felt Clarke’s tongue pushing against her entrance, sliding inside of her to rest against her Clarke’s own fingers. She felt the burning in her toes, and this time it itched its way up her legs and buried itself in her belly. The sharp lancing heat in her belly made her want to scream but she didn’t, as the tendrils of heat seeped through her fatigued muscles, and she shook in Clarke’s arms, whimpering and begging. Begging for her to stop, begging for her to never stop, as her orgasm continued to pulse along her shredded nerves.

Clarke milked Lexa's orgasm from her, determined to carry her through it. She felt the hot moisture bathe her chin twice, three times, and she groaned around Lexa’s clit, as the brunette pumped her hips against her mouth.

Soon Lexa’s hips stopped and her legs splayed out awkwardly on the bed. Clarke carefully raised her head and rested her wet on her hipbone, her fingers still buried deep inside of Lexa. She admired the sheen of sweat on Lexa’s glowing skin, and she waited patiently until her erratic breathing started to slow slightly.

“Ok?”

At Lexa’s fumbled nod, she carefully withdrew her fingers, letting her fingers slide out to rest on the blanket. She smiled at the feel of the wet blanket. She pushed herself up on her hands, crawling up Lexa’s body to lay on top of the older girl. She didn’t bother to wipe her chin, instead leaning down to kiss messily, slurping her tongue across her lips.

“You are so beautiful when you cum,” she murmured as she slid her hands under Lexa’s shoulders, cupping them firmly. “How you feel?”

Lexa pushed the wet strands of hair from her face before draping her arms across Clarke’s shoulders and back. She was still out of breath, her heart still pounding a little too fast. She wriggled her hips lightly, the flush stealing across her neck and face when she felt the soaked blanket underneath her.

“No, none of that.” Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s kissing her gently before rubbing her nose against Lexa’s. “You came so fucking hard, baby. It was amazing. Beautiful,” she whispered her eyes shining, a smile plastered across her face.

Lexa ducked her head, still feeling shy, but when she peeked up underneath her lashes at Clarke, the tender, adoring look on Clarke’s face stole her breath, and she abruptly tightened her arms almost harshly around Clarke, squeezing her tightly as she buried her face in Clarke’s neck.

“I love you,” it was more of a sob than actual words, but she knew Clarke understood when she rolled onto her back, pulling Lexa more firmly into her arms, tucking the girl’s face into her neck.

They lay there for long moments, Clarke’s hands tracing soothing patterns against Lexa’s hot skin. And when Lexa’s heart had finally found its normal rhythm, and her skin had cooled, she shivered slightly and pulled her face from the warmth of Clarke’s neck.

“It felt amazing.” She bit her lip at the way Clarke beamed at her, before she leaned down pressing kisses along Clarke’s collarbone, one hand trailing down her belly to cup her sex.

Clarke grasped Lexa’s pressing it lightly against her pelvis. She nuzzled Lexa’s cheek before kissing her lightly. “No, baby. Tonight was about you. I’m fine.”

Lexa looked at for a moment, eyes searching Clarke’s blue, her brow wrinkled a little. She finally leaned down and kissed Clarke, “Ok. But tomorrow…” she licked at Clarke’s lips. “Tomorrow, you’re all mine, baby.” She teased, smiling at the way Clarke shivered, before settling back into Clarke’s arms.

They lay there for a moment before Lexa became conscious again of the wetness beneath them. “Um, Clarke?”

“Hmmmm?” Clarke lay there, eyes closed, enjoying the weight of Lexa against her side.

“Um…uh…the blanket?”

“Hmmmm? Oh? Oh!” Clarke nodded and pushed lightly against Lexa so she would move, before rolling to her side and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and stretched before turning back around and watching as Lexa clambered from the bed. She stared down at the rather large wet spot.

“Oh god,” muttered Lexa dropping her face into her hands, embarrassment streaking across her skin.

Clarke hurried around the side of the bed, her arms immediately going around Lexa’s waist. “No, none of that, baby. You know what that wet spot means?” She craned neck down to peer into Lexa’s face. “I did that to you. I made you cum that hard.” She chuckled and rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulders, turning her face to press her lips against her ear.

“I kind of what to frame it, so everyone can see how good I made my girl cum.” She laughed and stepped back as Lexa groaned and swatted at her. She caught Lexa’s hands bringing them both to her lips and kissing them.

“Thank you.”

“For what? Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you, you gave me that amazing of an orgasm.” Lexa shrugged self-consciously.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to just let go,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s hands again, smiling at the other girl’s soft gasp. She stepped back, tugging lightly on Lexa’s hand.

“Look.” She dropped Lexa’s hand and grabbed the blanket, yanking it off the bed. She rolled it into a ball and walked over to the hamper and dropped it inside before walking back. “Look. See?” She patted the bed. “Nothing is wet, it’s completely clean and dry. See how easy that was?”

Lexa nodded and smiled. “Ok. Yes. Thank you, Clarke.” She stepped into Clarke’s body, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered again.

Clarke said nothing, just gently guided Lexa to the bed. She pulled down the covers and tucked her in, before walking around the room and putting out all the candles before sliding into bed with her. She opened her arms, and Lexa moved into them immediately.

They tangled their legs together, and soon their breathing evened out, and they slumbered. Warm and safe. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Yes, sex blankets are a thing, yes you can buy them on Amazon.


End file.
